matildathemusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle
"My mummy says I'm a miracle." Miracle '''is the first song performed in Matilda the Musical, it appears in Act 1. Contents The song features all of Matilda's future classmates boasting about how they are their parents 'miracles'. It then shows Mrs Wormwoods' unwanted pregnancy and how Mr Wormwood wishes the baby was a boy. Despite the Doctor telling them that she is the most beautiful baby he's ever seen. Matilda then appears saying how she is referred to as a 'lousy little worm' and 'a bore'. Performers Adult cast *Mr Wormwood *Mrs Wormwood *Doctor *Teacher or Children's Entertainer The parents are played by the Company. Children's cast *Matilda *Bruce *Lavender *Nigel *Amanda *Eric *Tommy *Hortensia *Alice *Reginald (Stratford) Lyrics '''LAVENDER My mummy says I'm a miracle. REGINALD My daddy says I'm his special little guy. ALICE I am a princess! BRUCE And I am a prince. LAVENDER, AMANDA, ALICE, HORTENSIA Mum says I'm an angel sent down from the sky... BRUCE, ERIC, REGINALD My daddy says I'm his special little soldier, No one is as handsome, strong as me. It's true he indulges my tendency to bulge But I'm his little soldier! So, Hup, two, four, three! AMANDA, HORTENSIA My mummy says I'm a miracle, One look at my face, and it's plain to see. Ever since the day Doc chopped the umbilical cord, It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! NIGEL, TOMMY My daddy says I'm his special little soldier, No one is as bold or tough as me. Has my daddy told ya, One day when I'm older, I can be a soldier And shoot you in the face! TEACHER One can hardly move for beauty and brilliance these days. It seems that there are millions of these one-in-a-millions these days "Specialness" seems de rigueur Above average is average - go figure, Is it is some modern miracle of calculus, That such frequent miracles don't render each one un- miraculous. ALL KIDS My mummy says I'm a miracle, One look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day Doc chopped the umbilical cord, It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! LAVENDER My mummy says I'm a precious barelliNA! She has never seen A prettier barelliNA She says if I'm keen, I have to cut down on the cream, But I'm a barelliNA, so give me more cake! MOTHER (1) & FATHER (2) Take another picture of our angel in that costume that I made... MOTHER (1) The role of "tree" has never been portrayed with such convincing sway. MOTHER (2) That's right, honey, look at mummy! FATHER (2) Don't put honey on your brother MOTHER (2) Smile for mummy; smile for mother! FATHER (2) I think she blinked MOTHER (2) Well, take another! FATHER (3) Have you seen his school report? He got a 'C' on his report! MOTHER (3) What?! FATHER (3) We'll have to change his school, the teacher's clearly falling short. MOTHER (1) She's just delightful! FATHER (1) So hilarious and... MOTHER (1) & FATHER (1) ...insightful! ALL PARENTS Might she be a little brighter than the norm? I know to boys it's frightful form! ALL CHILDREN & ALL PARENTS My mummy says I'm a miracle One look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day Doc chopped the umbilical cord, It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! My mummy says I'm a miracle That I'm as tiny and as shiny as a mirror ball. You can be all cynical, but it's a truth empirical. There's never been a miracle, a miracle, a miracle as me! DOCTOR (Spoken) A baby, Mrs. Wormwood, a child, the most precious gift the natural world can bestow upon us, has been handed to you. A brand new human being, a life, a person. A wonderful new person is about to come into your life and bring you love and magic and happiness and wonder! MRS. WORMWOOD (Spoken) Ooooowwwwwww! Bloody 'ell! DOCTOR Every life I bring into this world restores my faith in humankind. MIDWIFE (Spoken) Push Mrs. Wormwood, push! MRS. WORMWOOD (Spoken) I'll push you in a minute! DOCTOR Each new-born life, a canvas yet unpainted... This still unbroken skin... This uncorrupted mind...Every life is unbelievably unlikely. The chances of existence, Almost infinitely small. The most common thing in life is life... (Baby cries) And yet every single life, Every new life is a miracle! Miracle! MRS. WORMWOOD (spoken) This is the worst day of my life! Oh, my undercarriage doesn't feel quite normal. My skin looks just revolting in this foul fluorescent light, And this gown is nothing like the semi-formal, semi-Spanish gown I should be wearing in the semi-finals tonight. I should be dancing the tarantella Qui mon fella italiano Not dressed in hospital cotton, With a smarting front bottom, And this Horrible... DOCTOR Miracle! MRS. WORMWOOD Smelly little... DOCTOR Miracle! MRS. WORMWOOD Weakly little ball of fat! MR. WORMWOOD What the hell was that? MRS. WORMWOOD Will someone give this thing a bottle? MR. WORMWOOD Or swap it for a later model? MR. WORMWOOD, MRS. WORMWOOD Why do bad things always happen to good people? Fine upstanding citizens like you and me? Why when we've done nothing wrong, Should this disaster come along? This horrible, weird looking... MRS. WORMWOOD Hairy little stinky thing MR. WORMWOOD With no sign of a winky-ding at all DOCTOR Miracle, miracle, a miracle; every life's a miracle, Beautiful miracle I have ever seen... MR. WORMWOOD I can't find his frank and beans... DOCTOR, ADULTS Every life is unbelievably unlikely. The chances of existence, almost infinitely small. The most common thing in life is life, And yet every single life, every new life is a miracle! Miracle! Miracle! ALL CHILDREN My mummy says I'm a miracle One look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day Doc chopped the umbilical cord, It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! My mummy says I'm a miracle That I'm as tiny and as shiny as a mirror ball. You can be all cynical, but it's a truth empirical. There's never been a miracle, a miracle, a miracle as- MATILDA My mummy says I'm a lousy little worm My daddy says I'm a bore. My mummy says I'm a jumped-up little germ, That kids like me should be against the law. My daddy says I should learn to shut my pie hole No one likes a smart-mouthed girl like me Mum says I'm a good case for population control Dad says I should watch more TV... Category:Songs Category:Act one songs Category:Act one